dccomicsfannonfandomcom-20200215-history
Legends of Tomorrow (Earth-515)
A whole new parallel reality to that of Prime Earth. The lives of many well-known characters have changed. Heroes The Legends (Rip Hunter suggested they were "Forgotten Heroes;" however, Sarah Lance stated that they were rather "Legends" of Tomorrow and the name stuck.) Founding Members *Rip Hunter (aka Time Master) (from the 22nd Century) (Team Captain) *Shahira Saadauri (aka Hawkwoman) (from "modern day") *Kader Handal (aka Hawkman) (from "modern day") *Sarah Lance (aka White Canary) (from "modern day") (First Mate) *Leon Swanhart (aka Commander Cold) (from the 25th Century) *Mike McCreery (aka Heatstroke) (from the 25th Century) *Rex Masoud (aka Metamorpho) (from "modern day") *Kimiyo Hoshi (aka Starlight) (from "modern day") *Patrick O'Brian (aka Plastic Man) (from "modern day") Legend Support *Gideon (from the 22nd Century) Later Recruits *Wally West (aka Rush) (from "modern day") *Amaya Akinwande (aka Lioness) (from 1942 CE) *Sugar Plum (aka Mellona) (from "modern day") *Spike Wilson (aka Bacchus) (from "modern day") Current Members *Sarah Lance (aka White Canary) (from "modern day") (Team Captain) *Leon Swanhart (aka Commander Cold) (from the 25th Century) *Mike McCreery (aka Heatstroke) (from the 25th Century) *Rex Masoud (aka Metamorpho) (from "modern day") *Kimiyo Hoshi (aka Starlight) (from "modern day") *Patrick O'Brian (aka Plastic Man) (from "modern day") *Amaya Akinwande (aka Lioness) (from 1942 CE) (First Mate) *Sugar Plum (aka Mellona) (from "modern day") *Spike Wilson (aka Bacchus) (from "modern day") Legend Support *Gideon (from the 22nd Century) Former Members/Reserve Members *Shahira Saadauri (aka Hawkwoman) (from "modern day") *Kader Handal (aka Hawkman) (from "modern day") *Rip Hunter (aka Time Master) (from the 22nd Century) *Wally West (aka Rush) (from "modern day") Villains Acolytes of Sihathor-Seth *Hatem Shaath (aka Dedelion) (Cult Leader) *Cassandra Shaath *Anton Hastor *Helene Astar *Kristopher Roderick *Per Degaton *Khadija Tarek (aka Queen Eresus) (occasional collaborator) Time Masters *Zaman Druce (aka Supreme Master Druce) (Supreme Time Master) (Member of High Council - Organization Leader) (Deceased) *Declan (aka Master Declan) (Time Master) (Member of High Council) (Deceased) *Martiza Blackbird (aka The Pilgrim) (Time Assassin) (Deceased) Former Members *Miranda Coburn (aka Captain Coburn) (Time Captain) (Terminated Membership due to Violation of Oath; Deceased) *Rip Hunter (aka Captain Hunter) (Time Captain) (Terminated Membership due to Irreconcilable Differences) *Eve Bonne (aka Captain Bonne) (Time Captain) (Terminated Membership due to Disillusionment) *Adam Cork (aka Captain Cork) (Time Captain) (Terminated Membership due to Disillusionment; Deceased) *John Jefferson (aka Captain Jefferson) (Time Captain) (Terminated Membership due to Disillusionment; Deceased) Space/Time Pirates *Kanjar Ro (aka Captain Kanjar Ro) (Space/Time Pirate King - Organization Leader) *Kanjar Ru (aka Warden Kanjar Ru) (First Mate - Warden of the Prison Vessel) *Jon Valor (aka Black Pirate) *Drake *Mister Monster *Kaylex Druzan Legion of Ruin (Often referred to as just "The Legion." Patrick O'Brian originally suggested calling them, "The Legion of Doom;" however, he quickly remembered the name was already taken.) *Eobard Thawne (aka Professor Zoom) (Team Leader) *Simon Stagg *Java (aka Neanderthal) *Arthur Light (aka Doctor Light) *Leonard Snart (aka Captain Cold) *Mick Rory (aka Heat Wave) *Tokugawa Iemitsu (aka Shogun) *Armand Jean du Plessis (aka Cardinal Richelieu) *Al Capone (aka Scarface) Former Members *Rip Hunter (aka Turncoat) (Membership due to Mind Control) Acolytes of Mallus *Mallus (aka Malice) (Demonic Cult Leader) *Kuasa Jones (aka Water Witch) *Tsaritsa (aka Tsarina, Czarin/Zarin) (aka Queen of Fables) *Grodd (aka Gorilla Grodd) *Julius Caesar *Freydís Eiríksdóttir *Edward Teach (aka Blackbeard) Other Villains *Basil Nurblin (aka Colonel Computron) *Willard Walter Wiggins *Hank Hall (aka Monarch/Extant) *Anthony Ivo (aka Professor Ivo) (archenemy of White Canary) *Amazo *The Shaggy Man *Shadow Thief *Nightfall *Malcolm (aka Lightweaver) *Musashi Allies Time Bureau (Although once at odds with the Legends, the Time Bureau is now one of their closest allies. Additionally, agents of the Bureau have been known to be called "Linear Men.") *Ava Sharpe (aka Director Sharpe) (from 2213 CE) (Chairwoman - Organization Leader; former Primary Assistant to Director Hunter & Director Bennett) *Gary Green (aka Agent Green) (from "modern day") (Primary Assistant to Director Sharpe) *Eve Bonne (aka Director Bonne) (from the 22nd Century) *Matt Ryder (aka Agent Ryder) (from an "undisclosed time") *Liri Lee (aka Agent Lee) (from an "undisclosed time") *Ry Acker (aka Agent Acker) (from an "undisclosed time") Former Members *Rip Hunter (aka Director Hunter) (from the 22nd Century) (Former Chairman - Organization Founder; Terminated Membership due to Vote of No Confidence) *Wilbur Bennett (aka Director Bennett) (from an "undisclosed time") (Former Chairman; Deceased) *Travis O'Connell (aka Agent O'Connell) (from an "undisclosed time") (Terminated Membership due to Insubordination) Other Allies *Sapphire Stagg *Woozy Winks *Efi Akinwande (aka Rhinoceros) *Mary Xavier (aka The Headmistress) *The Renegades **Golden Guardian **Weather Warlock *Team Flash (While most of the time allies, Team Flash and the Legends came to blows over the Flashpoint Event.) **Barry Allen (aka Flash) *Diana Prince (aka Wonder Woman) *Raymond "Ray" Palmer (aka The Atom) *Firestorm **Ronald "Ronnie" Raymond **Jason Rusch **Jefferson "Jax" Jackson **Professor Martin Stein *Nathaniel “Nate” Heywood (aka Citizen Steel) *Adrianna Tomaz (aka Isis) *John Constantine (aka Hellblazer) *The Metal Men **William "Will" Magnus (aka Doc Magnus) **Gold **Tin **Lead **Iron **Mercury **Platinum **Copper Other Characters *Angela Penelope Ramona "Angel" McDunnagh Future Generation *Jonas Hunter (Deceased) The New Legends Founding Members *Laurel Lance (aka Aria) (Team Captain) (Daughter of White Canary & Ava Sharpe-Lance; Genetically Engineered) *Adam Hunter (aka Time Lord) (Son of Time Master & Bonnie Baxter-Carter/Eve Bonne-Hunter) *Jana Handal (aka Black Hawk) (Daughter of Hawkwoman & Hawkman) *Win Swanhart (aka Snowstorm) (Son of Commander Cold & Weather Warlock; Genetically Engineered) *Summer McCreery (aka Golden Sun) (Daughter of Heatstroke & Golden Guardian) *Saffi Masoud (aka Megamorpho) (Daughter of Metamorpho & Sapphire Stagg-Masoud) *Emma Hoshi (aka Hikari) (Daughter of Starlight & Doctor Light) *Luke O'Brian (aka Elastic Man) (Son of Plastic Man & Angel McDunnagh) *Irey West (aka Supersonic) (First Mate) (Daughter of Rush & Linda Park-West) New Legend Support *Gabriel (from the 22nd Century) Later Recruits *Haider Handal (aka Silver Scarab) (Son of Hawkwoman & Hawkman) *Yussef Masoud (aka Shift) (Son of Metamorpho & Sapphire Stagg-Masoud) *Yasu Hoshi (aka Yami) (Son of Starlight & Doctor Light) *Sakura Hoshi (aka Moonlight) (Daughter of Starlight & Doctor Light) *Taz O'Brian (aka Aureole) (Son of Starlight & Plastic Man) *Jae West (aka Hypertrophy) (Son of Rush & Linda Park-West) *Peggy Wilson (Daughter of Mellona & Bacchus) *Charlie Wilson (Son of Mellona & Bacchus) Current Members *Laurel Lance (aka Aria) (Team Captain) (Daughter of White Canary & Ava Sharpe-Lance; Genetically Engineered) *Win Swanhart (aka Snowstorm) (Son of Commander Cold & Weather Warlock; Genetically Engineered) *Summer McCreery (aka Golden Sun) (Daughter of Heatstroke & Golden Guardian) *Saffi Masoud (aka Megamorpho) (Daughter of Metamorpho & Sapphire Stagg-Masoud) *Emma Hoshi (aka Hikari) (Daughter of Starlight & Doctor Light) *Luke O'Brian (aka Elastic Man) (Son of Plastic Man & Angel McDunnagh) *Irey West (aka Supersonic) (First Mate) (Daughter of Rush & Linda Park-West) *Yasu Hoshi (aka Yami) (Son of Starlight & Doctor Light) *Charlie Wilson (Son of Mellona & Bacchus) New Legend Support *Gabriel (from the 22nd Century) Former Members/Reserve Members *Jana Handal (aka Black Hawk) (Daughter of Hawkwoman & Hawkman) *Adam Hunter (aka Time Lord) (Son of Time Master & Bonnie Baxter-Carter/Eve Bonne-Hunter) *Haider Handal (aka Silver Scarab) (Son of Hawkwoman & Hawkman) *Yussef Masoud (aka Shift) (Son of Metamorpho & Sapphire Stagg-Masoud) *Sakura Hoshi (aka Moonlight) (Daughter of Starlight & Doctor Light) *Taz O'Brian (aka Aureole) (Son of Starlight & Plastic Man) *Jae West (aka Hypertrophy) (Son of Rush & Linda Park-West) *Peggy Wilson (Daughter of Mellona & Bacchus) Villains *Sarah Shapiro (aka Professor Shapiro) *Professor Ivo, Jr. *Franklin Reginald Meyer Halloran (aka Kid Amazo) *Gog *Donna Troy (aka Dark Angel) *Robert Long (aka Lord Chaos) *Team Titans Allies *The Infinity League **Leta Trevor (aka Erinys) **Tornado Twins ***Nora Allen (aka Swift) ***Don Allen (aka Surge) *Robert Long (aka Darkstar) *Tula Perkins (aka Aquagirl) *Mar'i Grayson (aka Nightfire) Locations *Temporal Zone/Time Stream: **The Waverider (Timeship): The Legends' Base of Operations ***The Jump Ship (Large, Mobile Time Sphere) ***The Time Lab: Laboratory primarily utilized by Dr. Kimiyo Hoshi *The Vanishing Point: A metaphysical dimension that lies outside the normal space/time continuum. It exists during the last possible moment in the universe, the last nanosecond before entropy ends everything. **Pocket Dimension 1 ***The Time Citadel: The Time Masters' Base of Operations ****Oculus Wellspring: House of the Oculus within the Time Citadel **The Refuge: Houses an Orphanage, which constantly displaces itself among the infinite pocket dimensions of the Vanishing Point, rendering it a virtually safe & secret location in both time and space. Only those that the Headmistress, Mary Xavier, allows know how to find it immediately. It was formerly used as a place to raise future Time Masters & Time Captains. ***Permanent Residents: ****Mary Xavier (aka The Headmistress) Events Sihathor-Seth Arc (Current Lineup: Time Master, Hawkman, Hawkwoman, White Canary, Commander Cold, Heatstroke, Metamorpho, Starlight, & Plastic Man) Kanjar Ro Arc (Current Lineup: Time Master, White Canary, Commander Cold, Heatstroke, Metamorpho, Starlight, Plastic Man, & Rush) Legion of Ruin Arc (Current Lineup: White Canary, Commander Cold, Heatstroke, Metamorpho, Starlight, Plastic Man, Rush, & Lioness) Mallus Arc (Current Lineup: White Canary, Commander Cold, Heatstroke, Metamorpho, Starlight, Plastic Man, Lioness, Mellona, & Bacchus) The Legends face off with the Queen of Fables In 1811 Kassel, Hesse, Germany, one of Mallus' agents freed Tsaritsa, the Queen of Fables, from her prison in the "Book of Fables." The Book of Fables was in the possession of the Brothers Grimm at the time, while they were doing research for their own publication. Tsaritsa was once an acolyte of Mallus and Mallus wished to enlist her services once again. Tsaritsa, once freed, cast her spell to transform Kassel and the surrounding area into an enchanted forest full of fantastic creatures extracted from folk tales. In this localized altered reality, the Legends were cursed and transformed into different fairy tale characters. Rex was transformed into the Beast (Beauty and the Beast). Amaya was transformed into the Cowardly Lion (The Wizard of Oz). Sugar was transformed into the Sugar Plum Fairy (The Nutcracker). Spike was transformed into Peter Pan (Peter Pan). Category:Earth-515 Category:Teams Category:Active Teams Category:Good Teams